


Good with Kids

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, Valentine's Day, gender!neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: He's good with kids and it only makes you fall more and more in love with him.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	1. Bokuto

**Author's Note:**

> These scenarios were originally posted on February 14, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/157235516820/hey-hey-hey-could-i-please-request-a-fluffy). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: Hey hey HEY! Could I please request a fluffy scenario with Bokuto, Hinata and Yamaguchi where they're helping they're s/o coach younger kids how to play volleyball. BUt more like they're interaction with the kids than teaching them and the s/o like looks over and is like wow they are a child and i am so in love with them how did i get so lucky? like O>O i feel like they'd be so cute about it! thank you. youre amazing

“Hey, look at that! You got past the block like I told you that you would.”

Bokuto holds his hands up—or well, down really so that the child he’s praising can reach them—for a high-five. He’s a good nine or ten years older than most of the neighborhood kids you’re coaching, but they don’t seem to mind at all. After their friend was able to land a spike thanks to his instructions, there was already a chorus of “Teach me too!” and “I wanna try that!” as a few of them flocked to the ace.

His face practically lights up with their enthusiasm. Even though he’d been playing for a long time, it was only recently that he started liking volleyball. Hearing that these kids are already eager to learn more at a young age, and partly thanks to him too, makes him swell with pride.

You grin as Bokuto leads the kids back on to the court and proceeds to go over the technique again.

 _He’s just like them, but it’s so cute_ , you think. _It really was a good idea to ask him to come help out today. All of them are having so much fun._

The sound inside the gymnasium muffles with your thoughts and the heavy pounding of your heart in your chest. You don’t hear what one of the kids says to him while you’re lost in your thoughts, but he lets out a laugh and the sound finally returns. Bokuto’s golden eyes land on you and somehow his smile manages to widen. Warmth floods to your face and throughout your whole body.

You’ve only been dating for a few months at this point, but the volleyball star manages to surprise you with his magnetism almost every day. He can be silly at times, but he always finds a way to make you smile.

Bokuto Koutarou managed to charm you quicker than anyone else you’ve been attracted to.

“Oh,” you say to yourself, “I guess I’m really in love with him.”

While the children separate into smaller groups to give it try themselves, Bokuto joins your side in observing them play. Your boyfriend blinks in surprise upon finding your cheeks flushed before smiling slyly at you.

“Hey, you’re blushing like crazy,” he says. He leans in a little closer to you and lowers his voice, “I didn’t think just watching me would get you so worked up. I’m that good, huh?”

You let out a quiet laugh and nod. “Well, of course. I’m dating the cutest of the top five spikers in the whole country after all. It’s pretty hard not to.”

While Bokuto enthusiastically stutters a response to your compliment, you giggle. The kids are distracted enough, so you turn to him and give him a peck on the cheek. The action effectively silences him, and if this were a cartoon, he’d have melted into a pile of goo right then and there.

_And I’m still trying to figure how I got so lucky._


	2. Hinata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These scenarios were originally posted on February 14, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/157235516820/hey-hey-hey-could-i-please-request-a-fluffy). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: Hey hey HEY! Could I please request a fluffy scenario with Bokuto, Hinata and Yamaguchi where they're helping they're s/o coach younger kids how to play volleyball. BUt more like they're interaction with the kids than teaching them and the s/o like looks over and is like wow they are a child and i am so in love with them how did i get so lucky? like O>O i feel like they'd be so cute about it! thank you. youre amazing

It’s almost astounding how easily these children seem to understand Hinata’s onomatopoeia-filled language, but they have no trouble with his explanations. You toss a volleyball towards the kids lined up and ready to practice receiving. The first in line takes his stance and stiffens up the moment the ball makes contact with his forearms, and the volleyball goes flying off to the side.

“It’s a little more like _whoosh_ ,” Hinata explains to him. You lob another ball at you boyfriend for him to demonstrate, and cleanly receives it.

“Oh! That makes perfect sense. Thanks, Sho-chan!”

He flashes his perpetually bright grin at the younger boy. You toss another ball and this time, the kid is able to receive the ball with much better form. Along with the neighborhood kids, Hinata’s eyes sparkle in awe as the ball lands just before your feet. It felt like it was such a short time ago when he could barely manage the volleyball basics himself, but you know better than anyone how much effort he puts into every practice. It probably doesn’t hurt that your gentle tosses aren’t anywhere near as fast as the serves and spikes he usually plays against.

After a few more drills, everyone breaks for a few minutes.

“(F/N)! Sho-chan is your boyfriend, right?” one of the girls asks. You give her a nod. “He doesn’t seem like the other big kids at all.”

You turn to look at Hinata, who’s talking energetically with some of the other kids. He pushes his hair down, and puts on a scowl: he’s impersonating Kageyama again. His small audience giggles at the impression and you do too. You’ve been feeling a lot more upbeat since the two of you started dating. His presence alone always cheered you up even before you started developing feelings for him, but that positive influence increased tenfold since your first date.

You’re not sure exactly what you’ve done to deserve his affection, but you’re more than grateful for it. When you pulled that lucky ticket from the shrine during New Years’ festivities, you hadn’t expected this would be the fortune you were blessed with.

“No, he’s definitely not,” you laugh. “But that’s why I like him so much. He’s a lot of fun to be around.”

The girl’s face lights up at your reaction. She may be young, but it would appear that she’s already a sucker for romance. “Do you think he’d come again if you asked him to?”

“Of course!”

The group then takes to the court again to start their usual afternoon scrimmage. You turn back to glance Hinata’s way to find that he’s approaching you. You offer him a grin as he plops down next to you on the ground.

“Man, where was this kind of group when I was a kid? I would have been so much better at volleyball sooner,” he whines. Despite that, he’s smiling widely. “At least this is a good group of kids.”

“I figured you’d have no trouble with them since you’re so good with Natsu,” you say.

He crosses his arm over his chest, expression suddenly shifting to a slight pout. “They don’t give me attitude like Natsu does, though.”

“Well, at least she’s cute just like her big brother.”

His pout disappears almost instantly and is replaced with a smirk that’s a little crooked, but cocky nonetheless. Hinata arms remain crossed while he straightens his posture. You’re sure that’s just a cover-up for the fact that he’s shuffling a little closer to you. To make the task easier, you shift yourself closer to him too, and rest your head on his shoulder. His body tenses at this and you can’t see his face now, but you know for a fact that his smirk is quivering trying to contain the swell of delight in him.

And do you ever love that the kids tease him only moments later for that silly face.


	3. Yamaguchi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These scenarios were originally posted on February 14, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/157235516820/hey-hey-hey-could-i-please-request-a-fluffy). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: Hey hey HEY! Could I please request a fluffy scenario with Bokuto, Hinata and Yamaguchi where they're helping they're s/o coach younger kids how to play volleyball. BUt more like they're interaction with the kids than teaching them and the s/o like looks over and is like wow they are a child and i am so in love with them how did i get so lucky? like O>O i feel like they'd be so cute about it! thank you. youre amazing

“Bye, bye, (L/N)! Yamaguchi-nii!”

You wave as the last of the kids heads home for the day, clasping his mother’s hand on the way out. It’s the first time in a long time that you didn’t have to stay much later after practice than usual. Normally, they would be able to walk home on their own, but since it got darker earlier now, you had to wait for your group’s parents or older siblings to come and pick them up.

Thankfully, this time you have your sweet boyfriend Yamaguchi—who’s behind you gathering up stray volleyballs and placing them in the cart—to keep you company while you clean up and walk home. “Sweet” feels like an understatement at this point, but you know that calling him that to his face could make him short circuit. It’ll suffice for now.

He could have spent the day so many other ways, but he still decided to spend it coaching elementary school students with you. With the trip to Tokyo for Nationals right around the corner, you hadn’t been seeing a whole lot of him as he put in more practice time. Once he leaves for the tournament, you aren’t sure how long it will be before he comes home. Even though you told him that you’d both be relatively busy instructing the kids rather than being around each other, he still agreed to help out.

You always knew him to be quite gentle—save for the times where he and Tsukishima would pick on their teammates—so it came as no surprise to you that the children were receptive to him straightaway. You’re starting to wonder if it’s because Yamaguchi knew that he’d look so charming helping them out. If you hadn’t already been dating him, you would have started crushing hard on him today.

While his back is turned to you as he picks up a few more balls, you clasp your hands behind your back and rock back on forth on your feet. As he rises, you feel your face heat up slightly. If you could feel your eyes sparkling, this would be one of those times. Yamaguchi turns to you and blinks while he dumps the volleyballs into the cart.

“What’s with that face?” he asks. There’s a small smile tugging at his lips. He likes to think that his freckles hide his blush, but even if they did, they currently aren’t doing a good job muting the pink on his cheeks.

“As if you weren’t adorable enough, you’re really good with kids too,” you blurt out. Yamaguchi stands in stunned silence as you circle round the cart to him. “I really hit the jackpot with you.”

With your hands on his shoulders for leverage, you stand on your toes to give him a peck on the lips. Those freckles don’t stand a chance against the red on his face now.


End file.
